


Don't DO That!

by LeslieFish



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1983-05-01
Updated: 1983-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFish/pseuds/LeslieFish
Summary: Originally published in the Starsky & Hutch fanzinePushin’ The Oddsin May 1983.





	Don't DO That!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the Starsky & Hutch fanzine    
>  [ Pushin’ The Odds ](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Pushin%27_the_Odds)   
>  in May 1983.

Aw Babe, don't go and look at me like that,   
Not with that thoughtful, hot gleam in your eyes.   
It makes my bones melt and my pants get tight,   
And the car automatically turns toward home   
And the nice soft bed and the silky sheets...   
Helluva distraction while I'm driving!

Babe, don't run your hands down your thighs like that.   
It makes me think of how these long hands feel   
Stroking on me, gentle and smooth and slow...   
And I stop paying attention to the road.   
Lucky I don't wrap around a telephone pole.   
And then you go and criticize my driving!

Dammit, Babe, don't touch my neck like that.   
Those nuzzling fingers burrowing in my hair   
Send scarlet lightning charging down my spine,   
Converging like a cyclone in my crotch,   
Forcing my head back and my thighs apart...   
Now how am I supposed to drive like this?!

Awright! That does it! Into the nearest alley,   
Down past where any winders overlook.   
Set the brakes and get these pants unzipped...   
What am I doing? What the hell do you think?!   
You started this; you finish it. Right now!   
Just get your head down here and... Ohhh, like that!

I bet you planned this, you -- you Gorden Tease!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/30643994818/in/dateposted/)


End file.
